


What Happened to Us?

by seasaltisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Some angst, cute kisses and emotion, good ol fluff, just read at your own risk i guess, some spoilers for kh3 but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltisa/pseuds/seasaltisa
Summary: “It’s always going to be like this, right?” Lea would whisper into Isa’s shoulder.Isa would smile softly and nod, pressing a kiss to Lea's head, “always.”





	What Happened to Us?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first time in a long long time writing for kingdom hearts but! the new game inspired me. I hope this is okay and you all like it :)

“What happened to us?” Saix muttered, staring at Axel with a blank look before he pushed past him and left the corridor. 

****

The question repeated in Axel’s mind over and over again, for as long as he could remember. What had happened to them? They were so close and then.. Nothing. They were nobodies and serving a nasty ruler who constantly reminded them that they were nothing. No one. Heartless. 

Axel shook his head, staring out at Twilight Town from the top of the clock tower. That was all so long ago now. He had a heart now, was a guardian of light for crying out loud. And yet, he still felt like something was missing. There was always that weird hole in his chest.. A feeling of not quite being back to his old self. 

Axel knew what it was, though he never wanted to admit it. He knew why he felt incomplete, wrong, not whole. One of the biggest parts of his life was missing. His best friend, from even before organization times. 

Even after the final battle with Xehanort, he still hadn’t seen Isa. his mind instantly wandered to the worst possible scenario. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe Isa was done with Axel, their friendship meant nothing now. 

Axel loved Isa, more than anyone. He had always loved him, even from when they were young and still lived in Radiant Garden. Axel was a love sick puppy for his friend and almost everyone knew it. They were inseparable, they did everything together. They had plans to travel and be happy together. there were nights they'd both lie awake with each other, limbs tangled together as Isa played with Axel’s hair as he started drifting off to sleep.

“It’s always going to be like this, right?” Lea would whisper into Isa’s shoulder. 

Isa would smile softly and nod, pressing a kiss to Lea’s head, “always.” 

****

“This is bullshit.. Stupid memories..” Axel breathed out, running his hand through his hair as he tried not to think about what his former friend may be thinking, or where he might be. If he was even still around that is. He most likely wasn't thinking of axel, or was he? Axel groaned as his thought just spiraled more and more. 

“Axel!” a voice from behind him yelled and axel whipped his head around to see who it was, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw Roxas rounding the corner of the tower, seemingly out of breath. 

“Roxas? What's got you all worked up?” 

“You need to come to the mansion, quick.” Roxas said, a smile on his face as he caught his breath and tried pulling Axel up off the ledge where he was sat. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, why? Is something wrong? I’m not even finished with my ice cream..” Axel said as he tried to playfully pull away from Roxas. 

Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head, finally getting Axel to his feet. “Someone is there to see you.. You gotta come with me.” 

“To see me?” Axel asked, “who is it?”

“Uhhh I cant tell you.. Sorry i promised.” Roxas said with a little laugh and made a gesture for Axel to follow him, “just come with me okay, i promise it'll be worth it.” 

Axel gave roxas a weird look but nodded slowly and followed after him. The anxiety building in his gut was at an uncomfortable level but he did his best to push it down. Maybe it was just Riku, or Ven. They had all talked about seeing each other soon anyways.. So it was possible it was just one of them? “Roxas, can't you just tell me who it is?” 

“Nope! Sorry, I don't wanna break a promise with this guy..” Roxas said as he shuddered and laughed a little after. 

Axel was going to say something more but decided to leave it alone, they were almost at the mansion anyways. The rest of the walk was silent, axels mind wandering as they approached the new gate they had all just helped install. The mansion was slowly coming together as the whole team there worked to restore it. Hayner, Pence and Olette all helped out a lot, and of course Roxas and Xion, though they spent more time there than the others did lately for some reason. 

Roxas pushed the front door open, motioning for axel to walk in before him. As he did he gave roxas a side eye, causing the blond to laugh and shake his head, “why're you always so suspicious of me?” 

“Because you're always doing some little scheme behind my back, and i never know what to expect.” 

“Well, i promise you'll like this one, well i hope.. But, seeing as you've been moody lately, i'm hoping this helps.” 

That made Axel even more confused, but he followed Roxas up to the second floor to the newly installed library, it was slowly filling up with all of Ansem the wise’s research and other things the group would find interesting. 

“Rox i've already seen the library, I'm the one who built the sh-” Axel stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of another person sitting at the table, the blue hair a dead give away. “Isa…?” 

“Hello axel.” Isa said with a small smile, slowly standing up from the chair he was sitting in and he nodded at roxas, giving him a silent thanks for bringing axel here. 

“I'll let you two talk.” Roxas said softly and and exited the room, closing the door behind him as he left. 

“You.. how are you here I-I thought.. You were gone, Isa..” Axel mumbled out, for once at a loss for words. He didn't know what he was feeling. He felt shock, disbelief and happiness all at once. Isa was standing right in front of him. After all this time, here he was. 

“Sorry it took so long. Your friends are quite protective of you. They didn't want me getting close until they were sure i was here with good intentions.” Isa said slowly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Axel let out a little laugh and nodded slowly, “yeah uh.. They're a little intense sometimes.” 

Isa smiled and nodded in agreement. There was a silence between the two of the for a moment as they just stared at each other. It was like neither of them could believe they were in the same room, as friends. Or a start to becoming friends again, not just members of the organization. 

“Lea.. I-”

“Look, Isa..” 

They both stared at the same time and laughed, Axel shook his head and bit his lip nervously, “look at us, being all cliche and gross..” 

Isa laughed a little, smiling to himself and Axel couldn't help the grin that developed on his own face, it was so god to see isa smile again.. To see his eyes back to there brilliant blue-green, instead of the menacing yellow they were before. Axel could feel his heartbeat speeding up and he felt a flush come to his face as Isa moved closer, grabbing his hand in his and holding it tight. 

“Isa..”

“Lea, let me talk first. There's so much I want to say. i'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you or cause any tension between us. We were so close, I want that again. We.. what happened to us Lea?” 

There it was again, that damned question that kept axel up at night. He knew damn well what happened, though he pushed it deep down. Xemnas got in the way, he turned Isa into Saix, someone completely different and cold. Saix followed orders, didn't ask questions and turned on axel. Saix rose in the ranks and got close to Xenmas, and as much as Axel hated to admit it, it drove him wild. He had suspicions of the relationship but he kept it to himself. He wasn't going to think of that. 

Axel confronted Saix multiple times, trying to get some sense into his head instead of blindly following orders. But nothing got through to him. The memories all came flooding back and Axel grimaced at some of the more brutal ones. He didn't know what to do. Of course he wanted isa back.. Now that he wasn't under the influence of some crazed ruer. But he didn't know what the next step was, could they pick up where they left off? Would it be that simple? 

“Lea, please say something..” Isa whispered, dropping the hand he was still holding onto. 

“I go by Axel now, but if you want to call me Lea, you can..” is all he could think of to say. There were too many thoughts in his head at the moment and, that one seemed to be the least heavy. 

“Oh, I-I okay.. Axel.” Isa tried out but looked down, the name felt gross in his mouth, too many negative memories of him saying that name with hate and frustration. “if it’s okay, i’d like the call you Lea?” 

Axel nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah, thats fine.. It'll be like old times huh?” 

“Can we get back to that? I know it might not be the same but, i miss you. I'm over being bitter with everything and jealous about others. I want us to be friends again. To.. continue where we left off?” 

Axel’s eyes left the floor where he was currently staring and he looked up into Isa’s. Where they left off.. Sleepovers and moments stolen, cuddles and kisses and everything in between. Axel felt his heart ache and he closed his eyes as he felt them starting to burn with tears. He had never in a million years imagined he would ever hear those words come out of Isa’s mouth.. He never thought he'd have Isa back at all. 

A hand came up to Axel’s cheek and he opened his eyes only to have a few stray tears fall down his cheeks. Isa slowly wiped them away and stepped in closer. His eyes tearing up slightly as he smiled softly at axel. 

“I remember our last week together, before everything with Ansem and turning into nobodies.” Axel said slowly and reached up to grab the hand that was still resting gently on his cheek. “We didn't leave each others side, slept together each night.. You always made fun of me because i would complain about your room being too cold.” 

Isa laughed and nodded, giving a gentle squeeze to Axel’s hand and he bit his lip before continuing on. “I don't know how you're so cold, you're like a human furnace.. You always kept me plenty warm at night.” 

The two laughed to each other and when it died down axel pulled Isa in for a hug, his arms wrapping around him tightly and he buried his face into Isa’s shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent and closing his eyes as he felt Isa hug him back just as tightly. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Axel whispered, trying to keep his emotions in check but ultimately failing, “I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.” 

Isa smiled and gripped at Axel’s shirt, trying to pull him even closer, “you’ve never left my mind Lea.” 

When the air finally parted from there hug axel launched into questions about where he had been and how long he he had been in Twilight Town. Turns out he had been here for a couple weeks, but the whole group had kept it a secret from axel, they didn't want to see their friend get hurt if this wasn't going to be a good visit. When Isa finally convinced them, and most of all Roxas they all agreed that it was finally time. Axel made a mental note to not talk to each of them about the matter later. 

As the night went on the two had caught up, discussing anything and everything they would think of. They even talked about the things that hurt. Their time in the organization and the pain it had caused them both equally. there were tears spilled and comfort given when needed. It was an emotional night for the pair. And by the time the moon was high in the sky, Isa was starting to fall asleep on Axels shoulder as they rested on the floor of his bedroom in the mansion. 

Axel had moved into the mansion quite some time ago now, he had debated getting an apartment out in the town but, the mansion fit his needs more as he wasn't sure where he was going to stay. He wanted to travel after all. And leaving this behind would be easier than a whole apartment. 

But now that Isa was here with him, a whole new dream started uo. Axel began thinking of the two of them moving in together in a small apartment in town. He could see it now, and his heart soared with the possibilities. But until the two talked about it more, they had this room. And Axel was sure Isa would get his own if he had wanted. Or maybe he already had one, seeing as he had been here for a couple weeks. Maybe Axel was more oblivious to things than he knew. 

Axel was beginning to get sleepier as time went on, getting lost in his thoughts. He gently shook Isa’s shoulder and smiled at him as he peeked his eyes open. 

“wanna move to the bed? It’d be comfier than the floor.” he said softly and isa nodded, allowing axel to scoop him up in his arms and place him in the bed. Axel climbed in after and snuggled up to isa, pulling the blanket up around them both. He nudged his head under Isa’s chin and took in a deep breath. “Isa…”

“Hmm?” 

“I love you..” axel whispered, pressing a kiss to Isa’s shoulder. 

Isa pulled back for a moment, only to place a finger under axels chin, lifting it up and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. The whole world froze, axel could feel his face blushing but he didn't care, isa was kissing him and he felt on top of the world. He slowly kissed him back, reveling in the way there lips moved. It was like they had never been apart.. 

Isa pulled back after a bit and nuzzled his nose against Axel’s “i love you too.” 

Axel smiled, keeping his eyes shut as to not cry once more and he snuggled back into Isa’s chest. Content with where he was, he drifted off to sleep. 

The pair fell asleep quickly, sleeping late into the next day. When the sun shone through the curtains axel forgot to close he groaned burying his face into Isa once again. 

“I see you still aren't a morning person..” Isa said with a laugh

Axel only rolled his eyes and wound his arms around isa tighter. If he woke up to this every morning, maybe he might just start to like the mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me in tumblr if you like! @bisunflower


End file.
